Crash
by ILikeMovies
Summary: When Claire convinces everyone to take the scenic route on the way to her uncle's guest house, she never anticipated that one small choice could possibly affect all of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I do not own any characters in this story.

Chapter one

A few months after that fateful detention on a Saturday and the five members of the Breakfast Club are still friends-best friends in fact.

It was summer vacation and Claire couldn't be any more excited. Today was the day that her, John, Brian, Andrew and Allison would be going on their road trip to her uncle's vacation house on the coast. The final bell rang, releasing the hundreds of students who went to Shermer High. Students flooded out the entrance doors of the school and Claire stood on her tippy toes, searching the many heads for the one person she was looking for. When she spotted him she screamed,

"Come on, John! I bet everyone else is already waiting for us by the car!"

He looked up and smiled broadly when he saw Claire running towards him, smiling and stretching out her thin arms. She jumped into his arms and they kissed in front of every student belonging to Shermer. Gone were the days that Claire or any of the other breakfast club members worried about keeping up appearances. They preferred being with each other than their old friends anyway.

Claire and John walked to the car while holding hands and laughing, excited for the amazing summer they had planned ahead. When they reached the car they saw an impatient Brian sitting in the back seat of the car while Andrew and Allison were quietly whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears while sitting on the hood of the car. Brian spotted them first and screamed,

"Okay, they're here! Lets go!"

Andrew got into the driver seat, John in the passenger-as previously decided via rock, paper, scissors- while the other three climbed into the back seat of the car. They began the long journey to the coast, speaking, laughing and teasing each other along the way. After about two hours Claire announced,

"Guys, I thought it would be better if we take the scenic route. No traffic, pretty scenery and some pretty nice places to stop at and enjoy the view."

John pulled his famous 'what the hell are you thinking' face and stated matter-of-factly,

"Then it will take longer."

Andrew kept driving and instead of carrying on on the freeway he took a turn off leading to the scenic route and said,

"I agree with Claire. It might be nice. After all, what's the rush? We have two weeks at her uncle's holiday home so if we get there a few hours late it's not a problem."

John blew his hair out of his eyes and flicked Claire playfully while she pulled a tongue out at him. John smiled mischievously and quickly unfastened his seatbelt and sat on the dashboard while stating,

"Well I guess I don't need a seatbelt anymore, I mean it's not like there will be another car swerving into us any time soon, right?"

Everyone in the car started shouting at John to get down and Andrew worriedly urged,

"John, dude! Stop!"

John winked at him trying to egg him on and joked,

"What's the matter, Sporto? Are you worried we'll fall down these huge cliffs?" While pointing at the cliffs alongside the road, emphasizing the word huge despite the fact that the cliffs were only about 30-40 meters high.

Claire hit him constantly while Brian, Allison and Andrew tried convincing him to get down for the next twenty minutes and gave up when they realised their attempts were futile. Suddenly a deer came out onto the road and Andrew swerved to miss it. He lost control of the car and it rolled over onto its side and went sliding across the dirt road until it hit a large tree at the very edge of the cliff.

It all happened so fast that no one was able to properly register what had happened. Once the car had hit the tree everyone was so stunned that they sat motionless, soundless and emotionless. No one even heard the windshield shattering or saw John flinging out the windscreen window along with the millions of shards of glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys.

I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter two

Andrew was the first person to snap out of the almost hypnotic state they were in. He felt blood gently and slowly running down his forehead and lifted his hand up to search for the contusion causing the bleeding. He slowly moved every limb and was relieved to see that nothing was broken. He turned in his seat to look in the back of the car and smiled to himself when he noticed that everyone else was moving too.

Claire seemed fine except for the small bruise forming on her cheek and she was complaining about her favourite shirt being 'ruined'. Allison had a bloody nose but the blood was oozing slowly and looked as though it would probably stop soon. She pursed her lips as she noticed a drop of blood from her nose on her old all stars. Brian, like Andrew, had a small cut on his forehead that was bleeding ever so slightly but other than that he appeared to be fine.

Andrew sighed in relief and attempted to unfasten his seatbelt while asking,

"What about you, Bender?"

When he received no answer he looked to his side and his eyes widened when he realized that John wasn't in his seat. Claire stopped complaining and she asked Andrew,

"Andy, where is John?"

"I think he fell out the windscreen, Claire."

Claire gasped and ushered Allison and Brian to the side, hinting at them to get out. Brian opened the door at the same time as Andrew opened his and the four teenagers slowly pulled themselves out of the wreckage. Claire straightened her denim skirt and screamed,

"John, John! Where are you!"

Just then Allison gulped in horror and she quietly called Claire,

"Claire, I know where John is."

Claire, Brian and Andrew rushed to the edge of the road to stand next to Allison and Claire gasped in horror and started crying when she spotted John at the bottom of the thirty meter cliff. He wasn't moving but they couldn't see what condition he was in from where they were standing. Andrew looked around nervously and silently cursed when he realized they weren't anywhere close to any other kind of civilization. He looked at a sobbing Claire and tearful Brian and Allison and suggested,

"We should all try get down to him."

Without hesitation the other three nodded in agreement and all began looking for a safe path down to John. Brian pointed out a small man made staircase leading to the bottom of the cliffs and he started walking towards it with the others hot in pursuit. The four teenagers practically sprinted down the stairs towards a still unmoving John.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase they ran to where John was lying and they all dropped down on their knees next to him. Andrew shook his head as he looked at the motionless John. John was lying on his stomach, his hair was wet with blood, his shoulder was at an awkward angle and each breath sounded like a struggle. Claire gently placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder and whispered in John's ear,

"John, please wake up. I need you to wake up for me."

John remained motionless and Andrew shook John slightly while silently praying. After a few tense seconds John stirred and a small groan escaped his lips. Everyone sighed in relief and Allison let out a nervous giggle. John's eyelids slowly fluttered open and his eyes looked around frantically until they finally came to a rest upon Claire.

Andrew placed his hand on John's shoulder and asked,

"Bender, do you think you could roll onto your back?"

Andrew noticed that John's breathing was growing more and more ragged and he figured he must have a few broken ribs and lying on his back would alleviate the pressure on them making it easier to breathe. Hopefully.

John groaned but did nothing else in response so Brian slowly ran his hands down John's spine, eliciting pain filled cries from John when he touched his rib cage, and eventually stated,

"There doesn't seem to be any fractures or spinal injuries so I think it will be safe to move him onto his back ourselves."

The other three nodded and each placed their hands on John while Brian counted to three. When he got the three they all picked the injured John up slightly and flipped him onto his back gently. Claire almost dropped John when he let out a desperate cry but Brian urged her to hold on.

Andrew stumbled backwards when he spotted something that he knew everyone else was staring at in shock too. They all whispered,

"Shit." But never allowed their gazes to wonder from the large shard of glass embedded deeply in John's lower abdomen.


End file.
